


Running with Wolves Part 1: A New Journey

by RogueFlamez



Series: Running with Wolves: Kira (OC) x Farkas [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Post-Alduin, Post-War, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueFlamez/pseuds/RogueFlamez
Summary: Kira the Dragonborn has done it all. She's defeated Alduin, she's won the Civil War for the Imperials, she's beaten Lord Harkon and his vampire court, and she's become master of the Thieves Guild.But now, her life has grown stagnant and she wants a new adventure. So, she joins the Companions.She never expected to get swept up in their fight against the Silver Hand. And she sure didn't expect to fall in love with the kind-hearted Farkas.
Relationships: Farkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas
Series: Running with Wolves: Kira (OC) x Farkas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! This is going to be a series with at least two parts. This first story is going to follow the main Companions quest line, but with some twists. Also, unlike my previous Skyrim fic (Kira x Brynjolf), I don't have a large portion written. This means that there are likely going to be less consistent updates, but I think I write enough to be able to post a new chapter each week.
> 
> Also, I am taking some liberties with the Companions quest line, changing up some dialogue and such, but the actual quests covered in this story shouldn't be too different than from the game.  
> \---  
> I hadn't done the Companions questline for literal years until I tried it out again recently and, uh, Farkas is literally the perfect husband???? 
> 
> "My woman's an artist, is what she is."
> 
> Idk if this is dialogue thru a mod, but he says this about me when we're out on the road and I've just finished kicking ass. Every time he says it I wanna marry him again lmaooooo.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story. Please leave Comments and Kudos!

Farkas remembered when he first saw her, she had been wearing shoddy armor that was obviously scavenged and she was covered in muck and blood. She was also tiny, a Breton woman who stood smaller than Nord women, and the sword she carried was far too large for her body. Nonetheless, she had seen him, Ria, and Aela fighting that giant and she had rushed in to help. Farkas had watched in astonishment as the woman managed to land several good blows to the giant’s shins, bringing it to the ground where he and the rest of the Companions killed it. The woman had smiled brightly as Aela and Farkas praised her for her skills, and then darted off toward the city.

He didn’t think much about her after that, only occasionally wondering about her when he would see her in town from time to time.

About two years after their first, and only, meeting, the lass made her way through the doors of Jorrvaskr.

* * *

Kira hesitated in front of the doors to Jorrvaskr, mentally giving herself a pep talk. She was the Dragonborn, slayer of Alduin.

“You got this,” she whispered, “Just go in and ask to join, alright?”

She took a deep breath, adjusted her ebony armor, ensured her mace, sword, and bow were secured, and opened the doors. She had expected all the eyes to turn to her as she entered, but all eyes were trained on a brawl happening at one end of the mead hall. Kira sighed a little with relief and crept her way forward, smiling to herself at the commentary.

“Those idiots are going at it again.”

“What kind of stance is that?”

This certainly was a fighter’s guild.

Kira stood awkwardly to the side at first, but was approached by a woman she remembered as Aela.

“Ah, the woman who helped defeat the giant,” she greeted, “It’s been a long time. What brings you here?”

“I would like to join the Companions,” Kira said, “Can I join?”

She hated how eager she sounded, but Aela smiled warmly.

“I cannot answer that. Go downstairs and talk to Kodlak. He’ll decide whether or not you’re worthy of becoming a Companion.”

Kira nodded and made her way to the stairs, marveling at the Wuuthrad fragments mounted on the wall over the steps for a moment before continuing her descent. The downstairs was a long hall with rooms branching off from either side. She slowly meandered the hallway until she heard voices coming from a room. She turned the corner there and saw a man with short, dark hair talking to an older man.

“But I still hear the call of the blood,” the younger man was saying.

However, their conversation halted when they noticed Kira.

“Who’s this then?” the older man asked.

“Er, I was told to speak to Kodlak about joining the Companions?”

The old man smiled, “That would be me. And you are?”

“I’m Kira.”

The man regarded her, “Hm, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit.”

She knew she was tense and she knew it showed, and the dark haired man looked at her skeptically.

“You’re not seriously considering letting her join?” he asked Kodlak.

“Oh hush, Vilkas,” Kodlak reprimanded before turning back to Kira, “How’s your sword arm, lass?”

“Pretty good. I can take care of myself but there’s always more to learn.”

Kodlak’s eyes seemed to twinkle at the response, “Well, Vilkas here will assess your fighting skills.”

Kira nodded, even though Vilkas seemed less than pleased at the idea.

He sighed as he stood up, “This way. We’re going to the courtyard.”

She followed him back down the hall and up the stairs and through the doors opposite the ones she came in through. The back courtyard had a covered area for gathering and an uncovered area with dummies for training. Vilkas led her to the latter area and pulled out a steel sword and gave one to Kira as well.

“All right, show me what you’ve got, I can take it,” he said, voice bordering on cocky.

Kira took the sword and gripped it as comfortably as possible before cocking a brow at Vilkas.

“Go ahead,” he urged.

She couldn’t help the excitement that coursed through her and the smile that overtook her features as she rapidly twirled and knocked him in the gut with the blunt side of the sword. Vilkas had tried, and failed, to block and he doubled over, sword falling from his grip. Kira kicked his blade away and held hers to his throat, staring down at him with barely contained triumph. Grumbling grumpily, Vilkas stood back up and picked up his sword.

“Good job, next time won’t be so easy,” he said, “Now, take my sword to Eorlund Gray-Mane. It needs to be repaired.”

Kira, once again, cocked a brow at him but obliged nonetheless. She knew the Companions had kept out of the war, but she knew the Gray-Manes were staunch Stormcloak supporters. Kira hoped Eorlund wouldn’t be too bitter about her being a Legate in the Imperial legion. As she approached the famous blacksmith, he gave her a welcoming smile.

“Ah a new face. What can I do for you?”

Kira smiled back at him, “Vilkas sent me to give you his sword.”

The old man chuckled, “Aye, he does that to all the whelps. Don’t worry about it too much. He was a whelp once, too.”

Kira chuckled, she liked him already. She handed him the sword and he placed it to the side before picking up a shield.

“Would you take this to Aela for me please?”

The woman nodded, “Sure. Anything else?”

Eorlund shook his head, “No. Just don’t let the others boss you around too much, eh?”

Kira laughed, “They’ll find I’m not one for ordering around.”

“You’ll fit in nicely around here.”

* * *

Aela was in the downstairs of Jorrvaskr talking to Vilkas when Kira returned.

“Ah, I’ve been waiting for this,” Aela said as Kira handed her the shield, “Thank you.”

“Well, you’re one of us now,” Vilkas said, “Farkas will show you where you can sleep.”

“Farkas!” Aela called.

There were fast footsteps and a man, who was obviously Vilkas’s twin, appeared in the doorway.

“You called,” he said in his deep voice.

“Yes, icebrain,” Vilkas said, “Show the whelp where she’ll be sleeping.”

“Got it.”

He turned and started his way down the hall and Kira jogged to keep up with him. He was so large, and one of his steps was about one and a half of hers.

“The others like to tease me, but they’re good people,” he said.

Kira smiled up at him, “Friends are like that, I’ve learned.”

Farkas flashed her a brief smile in response.

“I hope we keep you. This life can be rough,” he admitted.

“I’m used to it,” Kira said.

The man looked down at her again, “Well, I hope to hear your stories over a mug of mead soon.”

They stopped in front of the room right by the stairs and Kira stepped inside.

“This is it,” Farkas said, “Just pick a bed and fall into it when you need it.”

Kira nodded, “Thank you, Farkas.”

The man smiled at her before walking off and the woman sighed before turning to the others in the room and introducing herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how delayed this chapter was. The past week has certainly been a week, is all I can say. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

After running about and doing some small odd jobs for the Companions, Kira felt she was settling in nicely. She and Ria and Athis got along the best of the whelps, and they often trained together. And, when word got out that Kira was the Dragonborn, she had been roped into telling her stories for all of Jorrvaskr to hear. Of course, it was done over dinner, with a seemingly endless flow of mead and ale and Kira found herself having the most fun she’d had since she’d left Riften. Gods, she missed her family in the Thieves Guild, but she needed some adventure and Brynjolf had encouraged her to seek out the Companions. She also missed her followers ardently, with Lydia living with Rayya in Falkreath, and the rest of her housecarls in their respective homes. Even Inigo and Serana had struck out on their own, traveling Skyrim together and fighting what marauders and monsters they could find. Theirs was an odd friendship, both of them stubborn and smart and powerful, and they had bickered a lot when they first met, but now were inseparable. When Kira had questioned them on the nature of their relationship, they had laughed and admitted that they felt like siblings. Kira definitely understood. It was the same way with her and the members of the Thieves Guild. Sure, Brynjolf and his accent were attractive, but he was like a brother to Kira, a mentor who had guided and nurtured her as she blossomed into a powerful thief. By the Gods, Kira missed him and Delvin the most out of the Guild members.

Kira thought about all this one night, about a month since she had joined the Companions, staring pensively at her dinner.

“You know, I don’t think you can eat food just by looking at it,” a deep voice quipped from her right.

The woman startled and whipped her head to see an amused looking Farkas standing next to her.

“Mind if I sit?” he asked.

Kira smiled, “Go ahead.”

He smiled back and sat on the chair next to her, angling his body toward hers for conversation. Kira did the same, leaning her cheek on her fist, elbow resting on the table.

“How can I help you?” she asked.

“I have something to tell you, but first I wanna know what’s got you thinking so hard,” the man said.

Kira sighed wistfully, “Just missing my friends, is all,” she admitted before tensing and holding her hands in front of her as if to stop Farkas from doing something, “Not that I don’t like you guys! I just-”

The man chuckled, “I get it. Don’t worry,” he paused for a moment to take a drink before looking Kira up and down, “You’re quite nervous for a Dragonborn.”

Kira blushed and laughed awkwardly, “Yeah, well. I’ve never really been much of a people person. In the Legion it’s just ‘yes sir,’ and ‘no sir,’ and there’s not much socializing in my other work.”

She held back the fact that her other line of work was thieving.

The man hummed in thought, “Not much socializing when you’re fighting dragons or bandits, eh?”

Kira nodded, “Not much time for hanging around long enough to make friends, either,” she admitted sadly.

There was another beat of silence before Farkas spoke back up again.

“Well, Kodlak wants you to go on your trial soon,” he said, “Told me to accompany you and see how you do.”

Kira nodded. For anyone else, that conversation transition would have been awkward, but both Farkas and Kira were hardly wordsmiths.

“What’s the task?”

“We’re going to retrieve one of the fragments of Wuuthrad,” the large man explained, “The sooner the better, if you don’t mind.”

Kira waved a dismissive hand, “I don’t mind. We can leave tomorrow morning. Where are we going?”

“Not far. A few hours’ walk from here, a place called Dustman’s Cairn.”

“Well,” Kira sighed, “I can be up and ready to go by sunrise. You?”

The man shrugged, “Works for me.”

“Then I’m off to bed. Those old ruins are not fun if you’re sleepy.”

Farkas grunted in agreement, “Good night.”

Kira smiled at him one last time before heading back downstairs for bed.

She liked Farkas. He was intimidating on the outside, and definitely could kick some serious ass, but he was also a big sweetheart. He was thoughtful and listened, doing his best to give advice and encouragement even if he struggled with coming up with the right words. He never mocked Kira for her own awkwardness, either, and she felt a kinship between him. Two awkward souls that seemed to understand each other. She wondered if he felt the same.

* * *

Farkas was, admittedly, a little surprised to see Kira ready and waiting by the doors of Jorrvaskr the next morning. He had expected to be the one waiting for her, but he was impressed by her readiness and determination. The small woman smiled brightly when she saw him and he smiled back. She was fierce in her sleek Nightingale armor, and weapons that proclaimed her the champion of several Daedric lords. Her armor also glowed faintly with enchantments, and Farkas was pretty sure that mace she carried was the mace of Molag-Bal. He knew the Dragonborn lived by her own code, knew that she had worked with the Thieves Guild yet also worked to better Skyrim. She was an odd woman, to say the least, odd but very powerful.

But, Kira was also an awkward and sweet woman. She was generous with her coin and her time, and Farkas would sometimes watch her train the other whelps. And, let’s face it, Kira was no whelp. She was a powerful fighter and could down an encampment of bandits in a minute with her bow, but boasting was not her nature. She preferred, instead, to share her knowledge with her friends and use it (for the most part) to help out.

So, when Farkas saw her greeting smile that morning, that’s what he thought of. Her kindness and determination. Having her at his side was a great comfort to him.

“You’re late,” the woman teased, smirking up at him when he approached.

“You’re early,” he countered.

Kira chuckled, “I’m itching for a good fight,” she admitted, “a crypt full of draugrs oughtta be a hoot.”

Farkas couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face, “I agree. Let’s go.”

* * *

They made the trek to Dustman’s Cairn with friendly chatter, waylaid only a couple times by the various animals that roamed the tundra.

“How are you liking being a Companion so far?” Farkas asked as they exited the paved road to walk the tundra.

“Oh, I’m liking it a lot,” Kira said enthusiastically, “There’s a… simplicity in killing bandits and beasts that I enjoy.”

The man harrumphed a chuckle, “I gotta agree with you on that. Skjor says my brother has the brains of Ysgramor, and me his brawn.”

Kira frowned, “I don’t think you’re stupid,” she insisted, “I think you’re actually quite clever.”

The man froze and blinked down at her, “Really?”

The woman smiled, “You may not know all the fancy words or history, but you know how to read a room, how to fight, how to build things, and your sense of direction is impeccable. But what you have that your brother doesn’t is your ability to tap into how others are feeling and help them out. You may struggle with your words, but your actions are plain and clear.”

He regarded her with an unreadable expression and Kira shuffled her feet nervously, breaking eye contact and looking at the ground.

“I… thank you,” Farkas said eventually.

Kira peered back up at him and relaxed when she saw his smile. She smiled back at him and cocked her head in the direction of travel.

“Come on, let’s keep moving,” she urged.

Farkas followed willingly, liking her even more than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos fuel me! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will try and be more responsive to comments on this fic than I've been on my previous ones, so please drop one below.


End file.
